Our Bulletproof Hearts Frerard, Frikey, Waycest
by The Strange Writer
Summary: The MCR fanfic where YOU decide what happens! Teenage friends Gerard Way,Frank Iero and Mikey Way have got deep crushes- on eachother! As one thing leads to another,hearts are going to cracked and fixed too many times. Who will be together at the end...? NOTE: Writing this is a massive challenge as I actually hate incest... But you, readers, are incontrol of what happens
1. The Test: Gerard

I stared at the strange test infront of me. I'd never had a test like this before in my life! Tests normally ask you 'what is 2X+3G+(7h-6X)' or 'How did Romeo Montegue feel when his friend died?'. Not questions like this! I sighed. It was more fun then normal tests, thats for sure...  
>Teachers had decided that the pupils should 'find and learn about themselves', and apprently answering simple questions was the answer.<p>

_What is your full name:Gerard Arthur Way  
>What is your nickname: Gee, Jiggy<em>

I paused for a minute and thought about putting two nicknames I hate. 'Gee-Tard' and 'Gay-rard', that had been bestowed on me by the populars who saw me as a target for a laugh. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget my school life, just for a minute.

_What's your favourite colour: Black and Red  
>What's your favourite taste:<em>  
>I paused again. I don't think they'd be too happy if I put 'nicotine' or 'lagar' or 'vodka'.<br>I decided to make that bit up and put _'Chocolate'_

_what's your favourite smell:_  
>Another one. I don't think it would be done if I said the smell of my crush is my favourite smell! I simply wrote <em>'chocolate' <em>for a second time. Better to appear to be a choc-o-holic then a alcoholic!

_Who you best friend (first and last name needed): Michael Way and Frank Iero_  
>(easiest question ever!)<br>_  
>What's your favourite hobby: DrawingArt...  
><em>The rest of the questionnaire was easy peasy pumpkin pie! PUMPKIN PIE MOTHER FUCKER!

I leaned to my left slightly and looked over at Frank's answers.  
>"It isn't that kind of test, Gerard. You can't cheat, only lie" He said as if I was simple, not looking up from his paper.<br>"I know, I just want to see what you've put..." I mumbled  
>"Then just ask!" Said Frank sounding slightly annoyed, before smiling "Anyway, you know all the answers!"<br>"I think I've got 110% on this test!" cheered Mikey before laughing at his own joke  
>"Lame, Mike. Lame" Frank tried to look serious, but a smirk crept up his boyish face.<br>"Shut up!" said Mikey fiercely

_Narrator:  
>As Mikey and Frank had a playful argument while the oldest boy laughed at his friends, one of the boys found a little voice deep down near his heart-<br>'Wow... he truly is beautiful...' _

_  
><p>

Oooo... Who thought it? Its up to you!  
>Who do you want to have thought it:<br>a) Frankie b) Gerard C)Mikey  
>Also... Which one:<br>a) Frikey b) Frerard c) WayCest D) love triangle  
>The onces chosen will be the ones with the most votes (obviously). This story is uploaded on another site, so replies on there to the survey will counted :)<p> 


	2. Drawing You

I had nothing to do. I was staying at the Way's house that night because my mother had gone to my aunt Lillian's hen party. Gerard and Mikey's mum, Donna, had gone too, but their dad was home to look after us. My dad wasn't at home, he was in London on a buisness trip...

With Mikey up in his room finishing a late science project, me and Gerard were laying on his bedroom floor. I just sat there, watching the raven haired Gerard to hsi drawing. My eyes followed as his hand moved around the page, creating swift gray lines. I frowned as I remembered something. Gerard had been pestering me for weeks for me to let him draw my face. I had suddenly had a warm feeling to the idea. I stared up at his face. He looked like he was day dreaming, his sparkling dark eyes only half open and a look of peace on his snowy skinned face. But he was biting his tongue, so he obviosuly focusing hard on his picture. After a few minutes, he realised I was gazing at him. He slowly turned his pale face to stare at my own.  
>"What?" He asked, one eyebrow raised and wide eyed<br>"Nothin'...er...Well...err.." I mumbled. Gerard raised his eyebrow higher, a slight smirk on his lips. I didn't know anyone could raise an eyebrow that high...  
>"Just say it man" ordered Gerard, giggling slightly.<br>"Can you draw me... Please" He bit my lip, feeling slightly silly.  
>Gerard smiled his famous smile, his eyes sparkled like stars.<br>"You _want_ me to draw you?" He said as if he couldn't believe it.  
>"Yeah, I guess. Can you do it in the style you doing it right not? You know, where it's only two colours..." I asked<br>"Abstract?"  
>"Yes"<br>Gerard turned the page on his art book and opened up to a new clean page. Then, he got straight into it. Now he was offically focusing. He was biting his tongue hard as it stick ever so slightly out, he was frowning and squinting and seemed a little tense with determination. I sat there ages, just watching him. Every now and again he looked up from his art work and let his eyes scan my face. His eyes danced as he took in my detailed features. It took him an hour to draw me, but for some reason it felt like a fast ten minutes. He breathed a deep sigh, when he was done, pleased with the result. Breathing heavily, he slowly turned his master piece to my view.  
>I stopped breathing.<br>I stopped blinking.  
>I stopped having a heart beat.<p>

Gerard had drawn me as... handsome. My mouth hang open and my eyes stared in disbelief.  
>"You don't like?" said a worried Gerard.<br>"No..." I wispered. I saw Gerards Face fall.  
>"I love it... I think I'm in love with the picture.." I breathed, a smile spreading up to my cheeks. Gerard fell back laughing.<br>"In love with your own picture?" Gerard coughed through his cackles. "Vain, much...?"  
>I meerly nodded. I'd never seen myself look so good, not even when I was dressed for a date.<p>

Gerard's view:

"You lied in your drawing" said Frank randomly, as we watched Catwoman.  
>I turned my head.<br>"what?" I questioned, wrinkling my nose and raising an eyebrow.  
>How can you<em> like<em> with a drawing? I drew exactly what I saw- Frank's chubby little face.  
>"You lied. I don't look that good" Sighed Frank.<br>Two hours ago, I'd drawn Frankie. I spent a whole hour on it, putting all my soul in it. I'd thought he didn't like it, and was only lying when he said he loved it. I'd been panicking so much, that when he said he was IN LOVE with the drawing I feel backwards laughing. If I hadn't laughed, I think I might of cried! Pathetic, yes, but my art really does mean that much to me...  
>"Is that what's been bothering you all evening?" I asked him<br>Frank Meerly nodded, not taking his eyes off the tele.  
>"I didn't make your look better. I just drew what I saw" I told him.<br>He nodded again. I sighed and leaned back into the sofa. I knew there was no use arguing with him. He wasn't in the mood...

0000000000000000-0000000000000000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well there's some Frerard. Maybe some Waycest or Frikey next time... ;)


	3. What Happens In the Way House

NOTE: The following chapter has not been beta'd.

ALSO: Just to make it clear, I wrote this story about 2 or 3 years ago. My more recent stories are a hell lot better!

Frank

I felt bad when I realised/realized something I hadn't noticed before. At some point, between when Gerard started drawing me, and when we doing that test for homework, good old Mikey had disappeared somewhere. I point this out to Gerard, who motioned 'up'. I guess he must of gone to bed.

"I feel bad not realising he had gone..." I mumbled

"Then go see him". said Gerard snuggling down in the sofa.

"Don't you feel bad? You didn't realise he was gone either?" i pointed out

"Yes but your were there" He said

I stared at him. Gerard eyes grew big...

"why would that be...?" i couldn't finish my question... Was he saying that-

" I was drawing you wasn't I? I've been wanting to draw you for ages, and you'd never let me! Didn't notice what i was drawing before you asked me?"

"no..." i said slowly, shaking my head

"It was my cartoon of you! The one you designed for me to draw when I was 13, you 11! Didn't your reconise it?" Gerard temper had rose. I dont know why he was so bothered.

"No sorry, I-"

I was about to explain I hadn't been focusing enough to realise it, but Gerard cut me off.

"It was only two fucking years ago! You made me draw it ALL the time! you MADE me!"

Gerard was seriously pissed, and stomped out the room. i heard the sound of converses on the kitchen floor.

I decided, since he was pissed off with me, and I him, i might as well go see if Mikey is okay.

Gerard

Why did I say that? Any of that! So what if he couldn't remember one simple fucking drawing...

'SO what? It matters to you. HE matters to you..' said a tiny voice in side my head.

I stood at the sink, before turning my head upside down, turning to tape on and half washing in it, and half drinking the water. I coughed and spluttered several times, as the water tried to swim to my lungs.

Maybe I should let my lungs fill with water. I wanted to die anyway. I had yelled at Frank, I had been unfair.

I was sad because I'd yelled at him

I was sad because he couldn't remember the picture

I was sad because he thinks him self ugly

I was sad because he was sad.

But i was also fucking angry!

Angry because of the picture

Angry at my self

Angry because I didn't understand what all this meant...

I hated being away from him. I couldn't bare it. He made me feel so happy and as if was in one piece when he was around. I felt broken and shattered when ever he was gone. I heard my dad coming in from the back door. I didn't want to see him. He'd only pester me and tell me to stop being so 'Emo' and 'Girly'. I don't cut my self, and i dont wear pink dresses, there for I am neither of these things. But due to me being depressed alot lately, wearing black and eyeliner, my Dad seems to be slightly 'disgusted' by me. Though he's never said it. I knew he would head straight to the kitchen, so i quickly ran to the living room, away from him, but to Frank. Frank wasn't there. I fell on to the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Gerard? Mikey? Frank?" Called out my dad as he walked in to the living room.

I kept my eyes close, pretending to be asleep. He must of heard me fall on to the sofa,

I heard him step in then pause. He sighed, then left. I lied there for a while. I couldn't hear anything from Mikey and Frank, but i heard dad making him self a cup of tea, followed by the sound of slippers on carpet steps. Everyone must be in bed. Accept me. I didn't feel like bed. Instead, I layed there... so even longer.

I must have fallen slightly to sleep, only to be awoke by a thump from upstairs.

I sat up and riggled my self as small as i could i the corner of the sofa. I cried. I didn't know totally why I did. But I did... I cried.

Frank

I knocked on the door.

"Mikey? It's Frank..." I said.

I heard a moan,and the creek of the bed.

"What?" He asked rudely, as i opened the door

MIkey was lying on his stomach, fully clothed on the still made be bed.

"whats up?" i said casually.

"Not much" He said sitting up.

I sat next Mikey on the bed and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"why did you leave earlier?" i asked

"Can't remember" yawned Mikey

"you've been asleep" I annouced to him..

"Nah... of course not (!)" He yawned again.

I nodded, removed my hand and looked down. I didn't realise my face had fallen.

"what's wrong, Frankie?" Asked a worried Mikey, now placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, just a argument with Gerard" i sighed.

There was a pause

"He may be my big brother but I still don't see what you see in him." He continued.

"He a bit of an idiot. He just caught up in his own little work of paintbrushes, meowmeow, vodka, and smoke. You could do alot better. You shouldn't place your heart on someone who would rip it by having a druken one-night stand.

For 12 year old, Mikey did make alot of sense. Too much maybe.

"ooo! Looks who suddenly the amazing grand-high-knower-of-love-and-relationships" I teased.

Mikey frowned. He saw him move sightly closer, his arm moved to my other shoulder, so he was half hugging me.

"You could do alot better" He said again.

"really?" i placed my head on his shoulder.

"Yes. Defently" Said Mikey.

"Yeah totally (!) Some other guy will totally fancy a small boy who draws tattoos on himself, and eats dog food!" I half laughed.

The dog food thing is meerly half a joke. I once ate some dog food for a dare set by the Way Brothers, and found it wasn't so bad! Kinda nice once you get used to it!

Mikey laughed slightly. He began to sit up, then he grabbed me. I felt something soft, but slighty sticky, paste it self on to me lips. Mikey was kissing me. I was kissing Mikey. Kissing Mikey...

Kissing Mikey, The boy I'd known since play school! The boy I built sand castles with at the beach, The boy I did school projects with. The boy who's brother I loved.

But I didn't pull away. in fact I pushed on to his lips. It wasn't a proper kiss. It wasn't snogging! Just a childish kiss. And thats all it was going to let it be!

I pushed him away from me. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thump.

"I'm sorry" He stuttered "I-"

"Shhh... Shh... Mikey." I shushed him. "You're 12, you don't know what you want" I soothed him"you don't want me!"

"How can I not be sure I want you, but you can be sure you want my brother?" He said, darkley

I soothed him more before planting a single quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm going back to bed" he muttered and got off the floor.

I simply nodded, before heading back down stairs...


	4. Stays in the Way house

Frank

I crept down the stairs. Mr Way must be in bed by now. I licked my lips. It's weird to be able to taste your best friend on your lips. I always thought it would be the taste of Gerard, But it's the taste of Mikey. That was unexpected. But, although I hadn't wanted to kiss Mikey, it didn't feel wrong. I stopped when I was close to last step. i placed a finger on my lips, feeling them. I wasn't sure anymore if that had really just happened. I sighed and carried on down the stairs and into the living room. What i saw wasn't what i had expected...

Mikey

I can't believe I did that! Why couldn't I of just held back my feelings a little longer! I held back my crush since we were eight! Only back then, I didn't know it was a crush. I just knew I 'adored' my best friend! It wasn't until I was 10, and got a crush on a girl called Sophia in my class, that realised something... They were the same feelings. Back then I didn't know what gay was. I was really confused. But a year or so later, Frank told me he was gay. i had raised an eyebrow and asked what he meant by that.

"Don't you know what it means, Mike?" He had asked me

"No..."

"If you gay, you fancy people of the same sex"

"what?"

"I fancy boys..."

I was shocked. I really couldn't believe it. That explained alot to me, but also gave a sudden thought...

"Oh! Oh , thats cool" I said smiling at him

"It is? i would of thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me any more..." mumbled Frank, slightly trailing off at the end.

"Yes. No biggie. You still my best friend Frankie!" i beamed.

Frank smiled back, his was bigger. I loved that day. I gave me the hope that i had the chance... I obviously don't. Or, maybe I do. He kissed me on the lips afterwards... Was he hinting something? Or just trying to mess around with my head?

I decided something. Until i turned 13, in 3 months time, Frank isn't going to see me as a equal. He see me as slightly younger. I might as well be 9 not 12. Oh well... I will get him. I love him. I was sure of it now.

Frank

I stared. I couldn't believe my eyes. Gerard had never done anything like this before, or at least not around me.

Gerard was hugging himself in the corner of the sofa. He lifted his head and revealed to me tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Gerard..." I whispered. I saw another tear roll down his cheek

"Gerard...Gerard, what's wrong? You can tell me" I came and sat next to him.

His red eyes stared into me. Those eyes hid so much. So much that they looked tired.

"please, Gee. Tell m-"

"You. I'm crying because of you!" He interrupted me.

"What? Was it because of the picture?"

"Yes-No! I-I don't know!" He panicked. "yes I do. I do know. No it isn't because of that damned picture! It's just you!"

I couldn't believe that I had made my best friend cry and I didn't even know how!

"But how did i make you cry? Gee, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! Please, tell me what i did!" I begged him. Gerard was crying harder now, rocking backwards and forwards. He ignored me

"Gee! Tell me!"

"Because I love you okay?" He half yelled. I hope wasn't loud enough for Mr Way or Mikey to hear.

I stared Gerard. He looked away and dove his head into his hands

"What..." I whispered

"I'm sorr-" He tried to stand and walk off but i took his hand.

I stood up and step in front of him so we were eye-to-eye. Or eye to nose, due to my height. I quickly jumped to my toes and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

"I love you too" I whispered.

We were about to kiss when I suddenly realise something. I walked to the side quickly, making Gee almost fall forward.

"But I think I love Mikey too" I said.

Gerard stared at me his eyes big.

"I didn't know anything was going on between you two..." He whispered,

"It isn't, well, it wasn't" I said. Gerard flashed me a confused look.

"We kind of kissed him upstairs..." I mumbled.

Gerard simple nodded, before falling back on to the sofa. I thought he would have been more shocked about me and Mikey's kiss. But he seemed more disappointed than angry or confused. Which was how i had expected him to act. I walked over to him and sat next to his head. I stroked his dark hair thoughtfully.

"I still love you. I love you more. I've loved you for so long, but... Mikey ..." I mumbled, my words mazing into each other

"for a long time as well?" Gerard finished my sentence.

"No. only about 10 minutes" i said, half laughing

Gerard sat up and moved his head so his lips were to my ear.

"well maybe this could change your mind" he whispered

Then... It happened. He kissed me. I kissed back, then slowly, our heads turn to the side slightly.. and opened. My tongue felt his away around his mouth. It was warm and sort of welcoming. i felt his tongue against my own. I suddenly became unsure of what to do next, so i simply wrote 'Frank Anthony Iero' with my tongue. I felt my whole body relax. He did the same. We just sat there, two boys kissing...Two boys kissing...

Oh my god! I'm kissing Gee! Oh god! I've been wanting to do this for a year, and it felt like one bloody long year! I suddenly realised how desperate I had been for this moment, that I began to make the kiss less romantic, and more rough. I pushed my mouth on to his, and moved my head in tiny circles as we kissed.

Soon, the kiss relaxed back to sweetness, and i felt Gerard place his hand on my leg, the other to my chest. I felt myself slowly fall backwards., so we were kissing lying down; him on top of me. I could feel his heart beat against my own... We'd never been this close before...

Kissing was as far as it went. But it was enough

Sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter! Next chapter up tonight of tomorrow! x

ages:

mikey: 13

frank 14

gee: 15

This story is currently on hold, but I WILL be finishing it. I've started other stories since then.


End file.
